vanhelsinkifandomcom-20200213-history
Van Helsinki (fanfiction)
For the fully canon elements of Van Helsinki, see the film character page here. Van Helsinki was a police officer in the fanfiction stories Van Helsinki: Another Leap, Van Helsinki: All the Hearts, Van Helsinki: One Night, Van Helsinki: Before the Case, Van Helsinki: Before the Storm, and Van Helsinki: Mind of Madness, and a fugitive in the events of Van Helsinki: Sophia's Plea. Van reappears as a police officer in Van Helsinki: Over. He also appears in the opening section of Van Helsinki: What If, and is mentioned in Van Helsinki: Sophia's Calls. Fanfiction reference abbreviations All the Hearts: AH Another Leap: AL Before the Case: BC Before the Storm: BS Mind of Madness: MM One Night: ON Sophia's Calls: SC Sophia's Plea: SP Aftermath: A Over: O What If: WI Details in the biography in bold are those considered 'dubious canon' by Word of St. Paul (i.e. coming from 'Mind of Madness' or from 'What If'). Fanfiction Biography Also see Chronology (Van Helsinki) for more detail. Van Helsinki appears to have grown up in what he describes as some 'neck of the woods' (MM). He attended a fete along with Geoff Vampire''' and a girl called Rachel.' Geoff won a cuddly Duck and Van never forgave him, '''breaking up with Rachel in his fury (MM).' Van was, according to Geoff, never stable, even when young, as he would talk to a mysterious Creepy Man whom only Van could see (MM). He went on to work for the police department for several years, under the Inspector (BS), as a detective (MM). He often worked with Sophia, a police woman and possibly another detective (SC). Both did some undercover work on occasion (AL). Sophia and Van seem to have fallen in love during their time together (SP, AL). Somewhere along the line, Van also seems to have begun a close friendship with Professor Jenny Ford (WI), involving Van going on long drives to talk to her over the phone, and the two apparently went drinking once, on Ford's insistence (WI). However, Van and Sophia were still close, though they began drifting apart, mostly due to Van (ON). Van was then sent on the Loren Case.along with Ford, resulting in a bloodbath, and Van's dismissal from the force. Van seems to have done some work for the Inspector involving spiritual or supernatural incidents. Eventually, he was summoned to the Village for the events of Van Helsinki, on the advice of Sophia (SC). After Van's execution of Fay Loren, he went on the run. Sophia, along with Ford and several police, were sent to track him down, eventually finding him in the 'Westers', near his old flat. Van refused to hurt Ford, though he fled from the scene having injured several cops. He then turned up at Sophia's house and attacked her. However, she injured him and Van eventually surrendered to the Inspector on condition he got his old job as a cop back (SP). Eventually, after several attempted assassination plots (A), Van stakes out the assassins, though Sophia is killed in the process (O). Weapons *M1911 *M9 *P99 *USP .45 *Glock 19 *Baby Browning *USP Compact *Mauser C96 *Model 29 revolver *Beretta Cheetah *Browning Hi-Power *Taurus PT92 *Flintlock *Glock 26 *Makarov *Tokarev TT *CZ75 *Colt Python *MAC10 *MPK *Masterkey shotgun *Magnum revolver *AK47 *Colt Detective Special *Dragunov *Smith & Wesson 945 *M4A1 *Edward's Knife Issued Weapons *USP pistol, Baby Browning (pre-Before the Case) *CZ75, Makarov, Baby Browning (Before the Case) *Glock 19, Baby Browning (All the Hearts - Before the Storm) *None (Van Helsinki (film) - Sophia's Plea) Allies *Sophia *Professor Ford *Inspector Someone-Who-Is-Not-David-Bowie *Creepy Man *Chef *M. de Sadre *The Police Potential Differences between 'Film Van' and 'Fanfiction Van' *Fanfiction Van seems crazier than film Van, While film Van is not stable, Fanfiction Van imagines Creepy Man, flees after his killing of Fay and shoots his way out of an attempted arrest. *Fanfiction Van is arguably more of a romantic than film Van, Film Van has little contact with Professor Ford, whereas Fanfiction Van has probably slept with Sophia and possibly has long telephone conversations with Professor Ford. Resolving the Issues *Van's 'crazier' attitdue can be explained by Mind of Madness not being a true 'canon' fanfiction, and instead being closer to a 'What If' exploring a psychoanalysis of the characters. *Likewise, Fanfiction Van's romance with Ford is only referenced in the more dubious two fanfictions, Mind of Madness and What If. Van's relationship with Sophia is arguably that referenced by Geoff in the 'all the hearts' quote. Category:Fanfic Characters Category:Disputed Canon Category:Van Helsinki